Grave
by Fading wind
Summary: It was late sunset as they made their way across the cemetery. [postmovie][EdAl][EdHei]


Title: Grave  
Pairing: Ed/Al + Ed/Heiderich  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: For movie.  
Warnings: Shounen-ai.  
Word count: 685  
Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist not mine.  
Author's Notes: Un-beta'ed. Short flash fic written in about an hour. My first Ed/Al and Ed/Hei fic.

**Grave**

It was late sunset as they made their way across the cemetery, passing slabs of grey and white stones which marked lost souls and broken families, and hurrying to the one they were looking for, the one that was special to them, dragging their tired feet along as quickly as possible. They shuffled past bunches of wilted flowers and the occasional group of people paying tribute to the dead.

Finally, they came to their destination. Edward smiled at the grave marker. "Hello, Alfons!" he greeted the person whose name was etched deeply into the stone. He gestured to his younger brother, who was standing at his side. "Look, the other Al has come to visit you as well!" Said person flashed a cheerful smile at the grey stone, coloured a slight yellow by dusk.

"It's been quite a few years since you left. The tension in Germany has elevated even more. But war hasn't broken out just yet. We've missed you. Well, at least I have, because you've never met Al, and Al doesn't really know much about you. Come to think about it, nor do I." The blond heaved a sigh, melancholy in his honey-coloured eyes. "In the two years we've lived together, you've always been very quiet, and you never talked much about yourself. I wish I'd known you better."

Edward turned to Al after a moment of reflective silence. "Say something, Al," he said. Al pondered for a while before speaking.

"Um, hi, Mr Heiderich..." At once, Ed cut him off.

"How many times have I told you, Al, not to call him 'Mr Heiderich'? I call him 'Alfons', you should do the same."

"But... but, 'Alfons' and 'Alphonse'... sound exactly the same!" Al protested, almost confusing himself with the two similar names. "It's so weird calling someone else your own name."

Edward frowned. "I guess... But Alfons never liked people calling him 'Mr Heiderich'."

Al struggled, and made his decision at last. "Okay, Alfons... It feels really strange. But I'll try, since you dislike the title 'Mr Heiderich'. I've heard a lot about you from my brother. He really likes you."

Edward blushed. "What are you talking about, Al!"

Al chuckled. "Do you think I can't tell, brother? You're completely in love with Mr... I mean, Alfons! Wait..." Alphonse paused, looking startled. "Actually, I'd much prefer calling him 'Mr Heiderich', because if I say 'Alfons', it sounds scarily like you're in love with me, brother."

"First, I'm not in love with him!" Edward half-screeched. "Second, second..." his voice trailed off, and his blush deepened. Al blinked at him, puzzled, and waited for him to continue. But as he did not, Al smiled shyly and leant in, planting a soft kiss on his brother's red cheek.

"Brother, there's no use arguing," Al said quietly, his hand finding Edward's and squeezing it gently. "I'm sorry about Alfons. It must have been like losing Mother or Nina." There was a short pause, "You can never hide anything from me. You're in love with me, aren't you, brother?"

Edward closed his eyes. "Is it wrong?"

"No. It's not, brother. I don't care what other people think," Al said in an encouraging tone. Edward opened his eyes and grinned sadly.

"I used to think that Alfons was a replacement for you, but then, I realized... He was different from you. You two may have almost the same names, and almost the same appearance, but you are two different individuals, and somewhere in my life, I'd fallen for you both," his voice was a bare whisper by the time he reached the end of his speech. "Do you think that he'll mind?"

"He always wanted you to be happy, brother. That's why he gave up his life for you." It was true, and Edward accepted it and moved on.

"Thanks, Alfons. Thanks a lot. I'll be going now, so bye!" His gloved hand waved goodbye to the gravestone, and he turned and walked away swiftly through the now empty graveyard, with his brother following not close behind.

The first few stars were appearing in the evening sky.

**The End**


End file.
